clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 44
Happy Valentine's Day! Hi ! I hope you have a very happy Valentine's Day ;) 18:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Subject Here Hi, I will be able to explain more about what I meant in private message on the chat, I am currently on the chat and have private messaged you. ~ Callum Fawsitt Callum Fawsitt (talk) 18:54, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Confirm nomination for Casablancker for Rollback position Casablancker has the best grammar of anyone here, and loves to edit. Here's on the wiki almost everyday, therefore, please confirm nomination for Casablancker for Rollback position =] WikiaMaster123 (talk) 05:40, February 4, 2014 (UTC) rude Penguin44eve put something mean on his user page about you BluePuffle 22:58, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Plz plz unban 777 brown yoshi i beg you plz do not wait Kanpo1 (talk) 11:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) 888 yoshi Hello Penguin-Pal. I'm leaving this message to inform you of 888 yoshi. Remember how I've reported 888 yoshi to you about not calling by preferred names? Well, since then, he has still continued. If you could do something about this, it'd be great. Thanks. Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 15:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) What the heck i as only kicked Once ONCE.read the policy Dude the said 3rd kick is the ban and now im a ban magnet 3 days later BAN THAT NOOOB HE SUCKS WE ALL HATE HIM >:)'''I mean '''COME ON just please unban me i had more chances so its unfair ~~888 yoshi~~ Vandalism Fixed Muppets Takeover, Block 777 Brown Yoshi for vandalism. I can't get onto chat casue of some stupid glitch. Stickman, The Legendary Hero (talk) 20:35, February 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: RE: Vandalism No problem. Its just what a hero like me does ;) Stickman, The Legendary Hero (talk) 20:48, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Emoticon Can you make this an emote? * **(king) **(crown) **=:D 00:44, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Shy Swore Shy Swore in my PM!!! 01:26, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :P-P, if you're reading this, I also got a complaint from another user that Shy swore in their PM. If multiple users report it, should consequences be taken? :Kallie Jo (talk) 01:27, February 6, 2014 (UTC) ::If that's the case, should be banned. Thanks you two. Penguin-Pal (talk) 05:43, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Club Penguin Updates: February 6th 2014 Club Penguin Updates: February 6th 2014 Click Here Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts 10:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Temporary Patroller/Rollback Hello Penguin-Pal! I was just wondering, would there be anyway of you discusssing with the other admins of me becoming a temporary patroller or rollback? I have many things to edit but not the tools to edit. Thank you. Bsyew Talk News 23:39, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Just reminding you Hi P-P, The POTM winners page needs to updated for January 2014. Please update it whenever you can, thanks! :) Kallie Jo (talk) 01:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) C.P.W-Bot... Do we really need this bot? Why would we need two bots on at the same time? Also, I think you should tell Samantas that it needs to be a backup bot. I'm a Chocolate Eclair! 00:00, February 8, 2014 (UTC) I currently cannot undelete pages (which can be helpful), I will be needing to movie files (which is extremely helpful) and the rollback because of vandilisam. Bsyew Talk News 01:06, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Admins Hello P-P. I was wondering if there should be a demotion for Mixer since he hasn't been for for quite a while. Also, I think that some people such as Kallie should be promoted to admin. He's SUPER helpful, kind, and edits a lot. If Mixer does get demoted, then i would like to nominate Kallie for admin. Thank you. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 03:45, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Admins (2) Hello P-P, This has been on my mind for a while, and it's even become more apparent with the vandalism attack we recently had (no admins were on, a VSTF had to block, very thankful they did :P). So, after you usually go offline, which is 7-9 PM UTC, for the next few hours more people usually come on, most of them being in North American time zones. It's become almost a rarity to see an admin on for the next 6-7 hours after you usually go offline. I'm not just talking about chat, either; I mean, other than you, Apj and Dps, I don't usually see admins on chat, which isn't too much of a problem I guess because they're not required to go on chat. But anyways, the problem is that there's more users that aren't admins, with or without ranks, from about 8 PM UTC to 4 AM UTC. This is sort of "peak" time for the wiki, it's usually the time where you see the most users online at once. Anyways (sorry for making this message so long), I believe we either need more active admins, especially ones that are active at this time, or new ones. This is a problem that should not be overlooked any longer, and believe me, it's a big one. I'm not the only user who has noticed this or feels this way, just talk to the average user who is active in this time zone, and they'll probably agree. What do you think should be done about this (if anything)? Thanks for reading. Kallie Jo (talk) 04:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Ban Shouldn't I got a warning first? I noticed the bad word and said sorry/kicked myself. Kuzrock (talk) Kuzrock (talk) 08:09, February 8, 2014 (UTC) *Very late reply* I have really been nothing but nice to Miron and then this: http://prntscr.com/2qkdq6. He made a chain of those faces after that :/ UPDATE: http://prntscr.com/2qkhau *Unwanted PM* WM, Yo. 10:34, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Re:Demotion My internet is likely not gonna last long still but I guess it is best to keep me demoted until I move back into my room! The question is: When the hell will I? :P Oh my god! They killed Kenny! 12:29, February 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Welcome To The Club! Wow, thank you xD. That picture is just amazing. I love it. Kallie Jo (talk) 21:44, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Issue with Miron.. Again. Today I tried being nicer to him, and this is what I get: http://prntscr.com/2qvw7f. Honestly.. ._. WM, Yo. 11:01, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, that emote looks creepy on your screen... 11:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Like with any other wikian, You guys can be wiki-friends and/or good friends, but even as an admin i cannot force you two to be very good friends. Though, if you don't really get along with each other, why not? ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:49, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Chat? I need to talk to you about something... ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 18:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Stuff Hello p-p, there is some stuff i need to know about boxs, ::::::::::::::::::::::Not this kind of box #how do i add a box on my blog and Contributions? #How do i put a Contents box on a box? 00:43, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Megg head item do you know megg head item name??????? Penguin44eve (talk) 09:56, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Cutout Hello Sir Pal of Penguinos, Could you please do a cutout for me of the biggest penguin in the front on this: File:TheFair2014HomepageScreen.png And also the light blue penguin on here: File:Clubpenguinnewspapercpi.png Thanks! 12:33, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Ideas for the chat Here they are: -Orange names and new mod badges for CMs (Like I said on chat) -Black names and a thingy for Patrollers (A badge like this, but transparent http://prntscr.com/2rg2t8) -Other stuff I'll post later WM, Yo. 05:49, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Gajotz How do we not have a Gajotz page? BTW, on the rsnail page we should have the " " there. 14:22, February 11, 2014 (UTC) File:Club Penguin Logo Russian January 23 2014.png can you right that out? 17:05, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Weird Things Hi P-P! Today, at around 3:00 PM PST, i looked on the Recent Wiki Activity. (The one where you click See More). Then, i see that something is missing. The Notice Board and the top edited pages list. What happened to it? I asked some people like Kallie Jo and he too says that he cant see it. What happened to it? Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 23:41, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Issue with past chat logs When looking at the chat logs, there are no days listed between October 31, 2013 and January 1, 2014. This is the first time I've noticed this. Kallie Jo (talk) 00:37, February 13, 2014 (UTC) RE:Congrtulations! Thanks! :D And congrats on..41,000 edits!! :D -- S h u r o w 22:52, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you too, lol. Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:45, February 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:Nice! Oh, thanks :P I was almost surprised no one had thought of it before, I mean anyone can easily see the pages to those books on Amazon. I think it's a great addition to those types of articles. Kallie Jo (talk) 17:42, February 14, 2014 (UTC) Problem Hi p-p just wondering is it okay to call users annyoing and telling them they suck at being chat mod or telling them to shut up?Well that's what mikey was doing he just kept throwing this out and out and well I defended myself because I was sick and tired of his bullying and harassment just letting you know, thanks :) . [[User:Casablancker|'' Casa ]] [[User Talk:Casablancker| loves ]] 05:37, February 15, 2014 (UTC) sorry for the horrible sig ''Untitled Hi! can you help me how to make a subpage?? 10:55, February 15, 2014 (UTC) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 11:07, February 15, 2014 (UTC) CPPerapin banned from chat. CLICK FIRST, READ AFTER: http://prntscr.com/2sw622 Hi, P-P. I unfortunately had to ban CPPerapin from chat today for a few minutes so he learnt his lesson. (Because he kept starting arguments and back-chatted CMs) I spoke to Kallie Jo about this, as in the screenshot above. I also gave CPPerapin countless warnings. WM, Yo. 03:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hei User:Stan James is putting templates on his talk page. User_talk:Stan_James 13:00, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I need some help p=p I have made a new wiki http://moderators.wikia.com/wiki/Moderators_Database_Wiki Yes, i was lucky to get that. but what i need help with is this stuff: * How do I make the name just Moderator Database with no "Wiki"? *How do i make the website style differ? example *How do you do the "Club Penguin Wiki - etc.?" *How do you make User Rights link in colors? *How do you change the New photos on this wiki page look like this: http://ru.cpw.wikia.com/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B1%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F:NewFiles *and there is some rights that dont show example: thumb * * * * I think thats all i need. By the way can you put it in Related wikis? You can also help Contribution on this wiki 01:59, February 17, 2014 (UTC) SWFModify Hi, This might be a silly question, but is SWFModify working for you? Since today, it pops up with "Swf Modify has stopped working" a couple seconds after I've opened it. I disabled my antivirus, restarted my computer, reinstalled it and even used Window's built in troubleshooter. I'm on Windows 8. Also, I don't know if this has to do with it, but http://www.swfmodify.com/ is no longer up.. Kallie Jo (talk) 03:26, February 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Orange Bird You mean banned? Well, a youtube channel called "Allyman06" (or something like that) has videos of him in real life, and from the videos, it looks as he is about eight. We found out it's his channel because his old name was Allyman06, but he changed it to Orange Bird. When some of the others and I found out, we asked him, and Orange Bird had said on chat, "Uh oh, bye now" and then he logged off chat. If that still isn't enough, his behavior on chat isn't very good, how he is always capsing and stuff. If you still don't think this is enough proof feel free to unban him, but i think this clearly proves it. 21:43, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Appointment Needed Hi Penguin-Pal, I need to talk to you on chat. Are you available this coming Saturday (PST)? ~Perapin :) (talk) 07:29, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ''untitled'' Hi Penguin-Pal, I have been having many problems today with being able to access the Wiki, it does not load successfully and correctly. I am also having problems accessing the Chat Room. When I do finally acess the Chat Room it does not load. Callum Fawsitt (talk) 20:07, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Callum Fawsitt :It's broken 21:45, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat I can not get in chat, i see you in, so that is why i am mailing you 20:24, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Current Avatars You remember awhile I asked you to help me find some peoples' current avatars? Well I need some more, *Penguin40 *LukeLeia75 *Club of Peng *123VideoGamerNinja *ClubPenguinTvFromABC *Callum Fawsitt *Leader of cp Parties! *WikiaMaster123 *WikiaFrog and i think that's it. Thanks and sorry for so many :P 21:44, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Edits I HAVE MORE MAIN SPACE EDITS THEN ANYTHING ELSE! SEE ----> CAN I BECOME CHAT MOD AND ROLLBACK OR CHAT MOD? 23:43, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Delete can you delete this image Cp12.png Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 10:18, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Done. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:00, February 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Current Avatarr I need smaller ones, like this one for example http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/5/5a/24060064.png/60px-24060064.png http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/thumb/5/5a/24060064.png/60px-24060064.png 12:38, February 19, 2014 (UTC) User-Page Music Hey Penguin-Pal. Could you please make this a template to put on my user-page? Reply your answer, and possibly the template if yes. Thanks. The Anonymouse User (talk) 21:41, February 19, 2014 (UTC) :Nevermind, I helped him with it. :P Kallie Jo (talk) 22:10, February 19, 2014 (UTC) WoF Can i nominate Kallie for the Wall of Fame? Thanks. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 02:20, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Hello *knocks* P-P! *knocks* P-P! *knocks* P-P! I am back :P And yes I watch the Big Bang Theory :P Oh my god! They killed Kenny! 08:58, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Re::D Welcome Back Thanks and I know right! BTW, don't give my rights back yet! Oh my god! They killed Kenny! 10:36, February 20, 2014 (UTC) :Copy that ;) Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:38, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Updates http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Club_Penguin_Updates:_20th_Feb_2014 Updates. 12:38, February 20, 2014 (UTC) Friends Hey PP. One of the things that astonishes me about this site is the amount of users it has. Unfortunately they either dislike me because i'm from the "new wiki", or I assume they do. So, I figured you'd know better than anyone else- how can I become friends or acquaintances with the people here? P.S.- On another note: There are some pages that I thought should be deleted. I know I could delete them as a patroller, but I figured I'd just add the "delete" template and let users say why the page shouldn't be deleted. Unfortunately they just removed the template, instead of commenting here like they're supposed to. Here are the pages: *LEGO CUSOO Project- I think it should be deleted since it's not mentioned on the CP site (to my knowledge) nor is it official in any other aspect. I personally think the only reason it's here is because Green Ninja wanted to show off. The template was removed by someone saying it's official because Spike Hike took over the project on that website- but even if he did I don't think that makes it official (he's an individual, he doesn't represent Club Penguin entirely), unless it's at the very least mentioned on the What's New Blog as an official thing. *Peter Parker (Disambiguation)- It may be a disambiguation, but the name Peter Parker was used in the CP universe to my knowledge. (In my personal opinion there shouldn't be pages for characters whose only appearance is through items anyways- like Spider Man, Han Solo, etc) *Carol Danvers (Disambiguation)- Same reason as Peter Parker. Thanks for the help. CK Need help? 08:30, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :They have been deleted. ::::( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) :–Watatsuki 23:16, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Help I have a doubt, is there any way to make my profile in such a way that only me and an admin can edit it. It is because I am scared that other users will delete my profile. Cool Pixels Talk to Cool Pixels My Blog Posts Free Membership CP Better 11:30, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Update blog calendar and logo vote Sorry for being rude to cool pixel because i just dont want to him takeover anything and change the wiki like winning logo votes 2 months in a row which is truly impossible and he always doing update blog! he is out of control! we must give people change to win logo votes and doing update blog and not just him that can doing all of these thing. so i have a idea to bring back the update blog calendar and something for logo votes that made more change people to win a logo votes not just for same person win more than 1 month that is bit unfair :) sorry if i being rude but i just telling the fact and sometimes i cant control my emotions and feeling :) Penguin44eve (talk) 12:03, February 21, 2014 (UTC) by the way penguin-pal Hello There. first of all, if CP Kid wants some friends and change the negative opinions, then who would support CP Kid? NO ONE! 2. CP Kid isn't my good friend... dogkid is. 3. I Know Deletions are not very good move, but... seriously. i wish CP Kid and his "Friends" isn't really come on this wiki's chat.